Scions
The night before the party set off for Blackwater Isle, Bloodgrut Dreamed at Gavi. Gavi tried to dissuade him from following Gruumsh and failed, and learned that the dirt golems had been Immanuels idea. Bloodgrut did not seem to be lying about this. Following this, Gavi went to talk to Immanuel. He said the golems were Bloodgruts idea-- and Gavi sensed he was lying. Gavi confronted him about it, and Immanuel admitted to it, claiming that the orcs needed a new leader-- and that it should be Gavi. Thrown, Gavi agreed to talk to him again after seeing Bloodgrut on Blackwater Isle. That dawn Gavi, Hansel, Mishka, Raef, Larkin and Goro set off for the isle. They received word that Griffin had been kidnapped. Hansel Sent to Roddy for him to find out what was going on, and Roddy sent back shortly that Griffin had been seen being dragged through a tree with the Transport through Plants spell (how Gavi remembered getting to the island when she was young) and that he was alive, but in pain and didn’t know where he was. They judged inside the temple to be the most likely place, and entered (once they solved a riddle). Larkin discovered a large golem without alerting it, but Gavi accidentally blew Goro’s attempt to sneak by it and alerted it to their presence. The party successfully dispatched it, and promptly got distracted going through all the secret doors they could find. Gavi vaguely recalled an area that she believed would be where Griffin was kept. Upon getting closer, screams started to be heard. A man and a woman. Griffin, being tortured, and his mother, giving birth. They were held up in a watery cavern where there was a druid and a golem. After fighting for a while, Griffin appeared from the cave. He looked at Raef, and looked relieved for a second. And then the druid bowed and Gruumsh ripped his head off. The party quickly finished off the golem and concentrated their attacks on Gruumsh-possessed Griffin while Bloodgrut watched, until he finally joined when it looked like the party would take out Gruumsh. Shortly after Gavi struck the final blow, and Griffin’s body disappeared in a shower of red sparks. Bloodgrut disintegrated just after. While Hansel and Mishka stayed behind to hug Raef, Gavi and Goro ran ahead to check on the screaming woman. She had died, but there was a baby. A girl, with a red eye birthmark on her back. After making sure she was okay, Goro gave the baby to Raef, and Gavi got aggressive about not being able to check on her niece.Hansel played peacemaker, suggesting they let Gavi take her. Gavi immediately began mothering the baby, heading back towards Bloodgrut’s room for baby supplies. Once everyone was ready, Mishka drew a teleportation circle to take them back to the Sanctuary. And nothing happened. But the teleportation to the castle worked. It was close to dawn, so the party waited for Hansel’s Sending Bead to recharge. When he used it to try and contact someone-- it didn’t work. They went to Skyport and took a ship to the sanctuary, took a long rest on the boat, and Goro prepared Sending. He tried several people, with no response. Until he tried Immanuel. “What the fuck did you do with my mother?” he demanded. “Hello lover-boy,” was all Immanuel said. Then we got a cut-scene, of Immanuel’s plan going off without a hitch. He gassed the guards, and one of Immanuel’s orcs came and freed him. Immanuel turned off the anti-magic device, and opened a portal into the Sanctuary. The orcs came through, killing or capturing everyone they found. Everyone was thrown into a cell together, and the anti-magic device turned back on. Immanuel now has the Sanctuary. Category:Session Recaps